Waiting For The End
by lalala2127
Summary: He was crushed. But this is the moment that he had been waiting for. It was finally time. But it still didn't stop him from feeling the gut wrenching pain that was his heart breaking. SasuSaku


Waiting For The End

He should have known from the moment that he saw her walk in with him that they obviously had feelings for each other. But he supposes that his subconscious told him to ignore what was clearly in front of him.

He had met Sakura when he was in the hospital. He had heard about her way before that. She was the famed Godaime's apprentice with super human strength and an attitude to boot. He had never actually met her in person however, what with him just being a civilian. He hadn't expected her to be so _beautiful_ either.

That day, he asked her out. She was so stunned that someone, a civilian no less, had the courage to ask her out. Naruto made sure of her non-existent love life with his constant glares and threats to her scared suitors..

She said yes.

Fast forward 6 months and you could find them together in _their_ apartment. It was also the month that Uchiha Sasuke came back to Konoha. It was also in that month that Sakura decided that he could live in _their _apartment with them.

'It's only for a couple of months while he gets back on his feet. I have to monitor his activities and everything, so this is the best arrangement' she said while she walked to the guest room, preparing his bed and sheets. 'Don't worry about it. He won't be any trouble, I'll make sure of that.' she laughed.

All the while, he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

And when she walked in, with the famous Uchiha in tow behind her, that feeling increased tenfold. Introductions were awkward to say the least. Sasuke simply stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face while Sakura, oblivious to the hostility in the air, introduced them. The man laughed and told Sasuke that he's heard a lot about him from Sakura while the Uchiha merely smirked and turned in Sakura's direction.

"Did she tell you about how she used to be in lo-" Sakura cut in at this moment and slapped a hand over Sasuke's mouth with a nervous chuckle and told her boyfriend that it was just a silly little game when they were little and that it was nothing worth mentioning. Her boyfriend, even with the strange feeling in his heart, merely chuckled at their antics and led Sasuke to his room.

In the first couple months, when ever they tried to... uh... get intimate, there would always be a crash and an apology from Sasuke. They would have to fix the thing that he 'accidentally' broke and since it was so late, they would just go to sleep. But he would always miss the relieved sighs from both Sakura and from Sasuke in the other room. Needless to say, they didn't try to get intimate even once in the time Sasuke was at their apartment.

He missed the interactions between them, too.

He missed the way Sasuke looked at her with his smoldering, dark eyes. The way that he would occasionally brush his hand casually across her back or arm while he reached for something. Not that Sakura could miss these things, though.

In the third month, her boyfriend finally broke out of his blissfully unaware state when he was walking home from work. He stood across the street and watched as Team Seven sat around in a booth at Ichiraku Ramen. He smiled at the scene and watched on as Naruto slurped down his noodles; Kakashi read his Icha Icha; Sai watched on with a wide smile on his face; and...

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other with longing looks on their faces. He was disturbed to say the least. He definitely needed a drink.

At home, they had their first fight. Sakura yelled at him for making such accusations. He yelled at her for denying what he clearly saw with his own eyes. She screamed about how he had no idea what he was talking about. He screamed back with equal intensity that _she_ was the one who had no idea what _she_ was talking about. She glared at him one last time before she ran out the door. Sasuke was coincidentally gone for this entire fight.

He and Sakura made up two days later, with apologies on both their ends. He told her about his 'ridiculous' insecurities while she fervently denied those claims. She proceeded to forgive him but as they hugged, he had, once again, missed the way her eyes held regret for lying straight to his face.

The next couple months were pretty uneventful. Sasuke hadn't moved out but he was looking for a new home. Sasuke had also began avoiding him, lest they were all eating dinner. But even then, he could feel the glares on the side of his face while he tried to pretend that he didn't notice. He wasn't a fool. He had finally noticed the way Sasuke sometimes looked at Sakura when he thought he wasn't looking.

It was in the 8th month, Sasuke's last month living at their home, when he walked in on Sakura and Sasuke - with Sakura pressed against the kitchen counter by Sasuke who was pressing kisses to her neck. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were shut in pleasure. Both their heads snapped up when they heard the sound of grocery bags dropping on the floor.

He was crushed. But this is the moment that he had been waiting for. It was finally time.

But it still didn't stop him from feeling the gut wrenching pain that was his heart breaking.

She cried when he told her that they needed to break up. Partially of sadness, but mostly out of the guilt and remorse for keeping their charade going on for so long.

And when he saw Sakura and Sasuke walking down the street a week later, he simply turned his head and continued walking. There was simply no point.


End file.
